


A rose by any other name

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Codenames, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Mostly, a list of codenames Matt uses to talk about vigilantism-adjacent stuff without suspicions, with a tiny bit of fic at the end.It's Santino's idea to give everyone codenames.Edited as of  June 20th 2019 due to adding new codenames





	1. Chapter 1

Betsy Beatty : Dymphna (therapists, psychiatrists, mental health workers)

Brett Mahoney : Jude (police officers)

Claire Temple : Raphael/Raphey (nurses)

Curtis Hoyle : Christina/Chris (psychiatrists)

Danny Rand/ The Iron Fist : Jerome/Jerry (orphans)

David 'Micro' Lieberman : Isidore (people who uses computer)

Dolorés ‘Lola’ Matthew/Dañar : Florin (firefighters) 

Elektra Natchios/The Black Sky : William/Will (adopted children) 

Father Paul Lanthom : John (priests)

Francis 'Frank' Castle (formerly Castiglione)/ The Punisher : Barbara/Barbie (Italian marines)

Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson : Thomas/Tom (lawyers)

Jessica Jones : Talbot (alcoholics)

Karen Page : Maximilian/Maxie (journalists)

Luke Cage : Amand (bartenders)

Matthew Michael Murdock/ The Devil of Hell's Kitchen : Lucy (blinds)

May Parker : Agatha (nurses) 

Melvin Potter : Peter (blacksmiths & potters)

Ned Leed/The Man in the Chair : Joshua/Josh (spies & intelligence agents) 

Peter Parker/Spider-Man : Dominic (scientists) 

Santino : Nicolás/Nico (children)

Shannon Williams/ Dañar : Monica (survivors of domestic abuse) 

Sue Liu : Claude (secretaries) 

Vanessa Marianna Fisk : Jadwiga (queen)

Wilson Fisk/ The Kingpin : Edward/Teddy (kings)

\---

It's Santino's idea to give everyone codenames. They're all working in the vigilante sector, after all, they even hid a body! They need a way to make their conversations less incriminating in case they're overheard and also it's cool.

Claire and Matt (Matt! He's on a first name basis with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen!) accept easily, but Matt immediately put his foot down when he tries to dub himself 'Shadow'.

"You will be Nicolás. Or Nico, for short."

Santino would probably have protested, but Matt just dubbed himself 'Lucy', and he decides not to risk worse.

"Short for Lucifer?"

Claire looks amused.

"No, patron saint of the blinds."

Well. Santino supposes it's fair.

\---

"Hey, Matt, can you tell me something?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Why are all the codenames taken from saints' names?"

Matt finally gives Claire his full attention.

"Claire. As appropriated as it is, I didn't choose to be called the 'Devil of Hell's Kitchen'."

He grins brightly.

"But Hell if I won't live up to the aesthetic!"


	2. Chapter 2

Patron Saint Medal

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because he's a drama queen, that's why.
> 
> Also, if anyone would be so kind as to give me suggestions for theme songs for Matt, Claire, Melvin, Peter and Jessica, that would be wonderful (and useful for something I'm planning on writing)


End file.
